


the set up

by dreamersball



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, AtLA, Bisexual Ty Lee, College, F/F, Lesbians, relationship, sokka meddling, ty lee is single?, tyzula baby!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamersball/pseuds/dreamersball
Summary: everyone keeps trying to set ty lee up with someone. it's getting annoying.tyzula college au.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 184





	the set up

**Author's Note:**

> this one is shorter, but i really loved the idea of it all. i own nothing.

suki and sokka were cute, but could be utterly unbearable to be around. they were so full of love and life; it made the usually bubbly ty lee sick.

(okay, that’s dramatic of her, but really, it was _so_ much love)

(sokka would sometimes tie suki’s shoes, like _what?_ ) 

suki had been her best friend since they were five years old; both going through rigorous training as future gymnasts. ty lee was entering her fourth year at Ba Sing Se university, while suki was entering her third year of training to be a Kyoshi Warrior. 

though they were seperated for long periods of time throughout the year, they still met up as much as they could. and normally, it was with sokka, the fourth year engineering student at Kyoshi College. 

(again, ty lee didn’t mind the boy, but she wasn’t a fan of the third wheeling). 

and it was constant. although suki did everything with ty lee- arcade trips, swimming in Lake Unagi, dancing under the stars in Caldera- sokka would normally tag along. 

and the relationship questions always tagged along too.

the couple was always trying to set ty lee up with someone- and because ty lee was openly bisexual, the options were plentiful.

she enjoyed some of the dates- jet was a sweet guy, katara was a kind girl- but a lot of them were duds. going out with zuko’s recent girlfriend, mai, was an ultimate mistake. the pair were just not a match. ty lee’s bubbly personality and mai’s stoic one didn’t line up. the make outs weren’t half bad though. 

chan was a huge mistake- a party hookup that should’ve never happened. she didn’t know why she went out with kiki- they were just teammates. 

and yet again, the couple keeps trying. it would be cute and endearing if they weren’t driving ty lee up a wall.

(why did she need a significant other so bad? she was doing pretty good by herself) 

she was a three year all around champion, a 4.0 student, and constantly on the dean’s list. she had her own apartments in both Ba Sing Se and Caldera, because her job as a gymnastics teacher paid pretty well. her roommate was doing a good job of chipping in, too.

she was doing pretty well for herself, she must say. 

yet, suki and sokka were working hard to pair ty lee with someone. 

take it for example, today. the trio decided to walk around the middle ring of Ba Sing Se, figuring out what to eat for lunch. 

ty lee wanted _Zhao’s Fire Noodle Hut,_ sokka was vying for _Moose-Lion Tavern,_ and suki wanted _Cabbage House._ of course, they began to bicker over who would win. 

sokka suggested a coin toss, but suki called him a dumbass because _it wouldn’t work with three people;_ while ty lee said she should choose lunch because she was the third wheel.

(that blew up in her face) 

sokka and suki would only let her choose lunch if she let them talk about potential matches for the girl. ty lee really just wanted a bowl of fire noodles, so she sacrificed her lunch choice for a round of questioning.

as the trio sat down to eat, sokka started naming off people he knew that would be good for her.

_jinora?_

_no, she’s only a sophomore at KC._

_oh yeah you don’t date younger people. how about mako?_

_he’s an asshole._

_true. he told me my boomerang was dumb. how about zuko?_

_sokka! he’s dating mai!_

_sigh, you’re right.! i always thought he was cute though._

ty lee focused on slurping her noodles, while sokka chewed thoughtfully. suki watched the pair converse, amused.

she put her hand on ty lee’s, smiling.

_we’re just giving you shit._

ty lee grinned.

_i know. i love you both._

the couple chimed _i love you too_ back, everyone digging into their meals. they ate and talked about classes, what they planned for their final years, and how they were going to meet up during fall and winter break. 

as sokka went to go fetch another glass of cactus juice for ty lee, suki turned to ty lee, a frightening smile on her face.

(ty lee knew what she was going to say, again) 

_i know i try this all the time but.... what about azula? she’s cute. and she’s single! did i mention she just moved back to the Ba Sing Se apartment complex?_

ty lee laughed. suki brought up azula all the time. ever since the pair had made out at a party their freshmen year, suki has been trying to bring them together. it would never work though. azula was too school driven and ty lee wanted to have fun and do gymnastics.

ty lee chewed on her lip thoughtfully. _yeah she’s cute, but she’s way out of my league_

suki gasped, throwing down her chopsticks. _she is not out of your league! you are the most loveliest, hottest, kindest, caring person in all the damn nations!_

ty lee laughed and patted suki’s hand. _don’t get yourself all wound up now ms.warrior; that make out was a mistake freshmen year. nothing came out of it._

suki glared, but gave it up. _i still think you’d make a hot couple though._

_i’ll take that into consideration._

sokka came back with the juice and some mochi for dessert, and the three continued to talk freely.

\---

finally, suki and sokka dropped ty lee off at her apartment. after making plans to meet again in a few days for dinner and a theater show; ty lee hugged both of them and waved as they drove away. 

she flew through the apartment door, threw her keys on the counter, and made a beeline to the girl cooking eggs on the stove. ty lee wrapped her arms around the girl's middle, resting her chin on her shoulder.

“ty lee, if you’re going to mess up my eggs at least give me a warning,” azula scolded, turning her head to kiss ty lee gently. 

ty lee accepted, giggling slightly. “guess what ‘zula!”

azula hummed in response, her tongue sticking out slightly as she focused on her scrambled eggs. 

(ty lee knew the girl would only accept perfect scrambled eggs; not to fluffy, not too hard) 

(azula would try again and again until she got them perfect-thus why they had at least four packs of eggs in their apartment at any given moment)

the gymnast could barely contain her laughter. “suki thinks we would make a great couple again”.

azula stepped back from the stove, ignoring her scrambled eggs. the usually cocky girl had peals of laughter coming out of her mouth, and ty lee had never loved her more. she pushed ty lee against the counter, kissing her soundly. 

“if only they knew, my love.” azula mused, kissing ty lee on the nose. 

  
  


——

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you as always for reading!


End file.
